Fairy Tale
by Julie Tatsumaki
Summary: La magia agoniza, los dragones han desaparecido. Un hada que debe buscar un dragón y una humana que no debería estar allí. Ninguna de las dos tiene relación y sin embargo ambas encontraran algo mas importante que sus sueños o metas, el amor. NaLu & GaLe.


**¡Hola! Jamás pensé que regresaría tan rápido con otra historia de FT, pero cuando me surgió la idea para esta no pude evitar escribirla. Tenía muchas ganas de publicarla y ver si a los demás les gusta tanto como a mi :P Las parejas principales son GaLe y NaLu, pero también habrá GrUvia, JErza, LaxusxMirajane y ElfmanxEvergreen. Creo que no me dejo nada más por avisar... Ah sí, por ahora he puesto Rated T, pero seguramente más adelante pasará a ser Rated M ;3 Disfrutad con la lectura ^w^**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_Nos trasladamos a un mundo donde los caballeros salvan a las princesas. Donde la magia existe y los humanos se mantienen alejados de ella. Pero ahora esa magia agoniza, los dragones han desaparecido y con ellos su poder. Lentamente sin esa poderosa fuente la magia de todas partes del mundo se desvanece poniendo en peligro a todas las especies del mundo mágico. Si la magia muere todos los que la poseen morirán. _

Levy despertó con los primeros rayos de sol, se talló los ojos sin ganas de levantarse aun de su cómoda cama de hojas y flores. Lamentándose internamente de tener que atender tantas cosas se levantó y estiró. Movió suavemente sus alas que brillaron tenuemente. Tras prepararse salió de su casa, que era el árbol más grande del territorio que debía custodiar, con una sonrisa en el rostro que se borró en seguida.

Todo a su alrededor parecía igual, pero no lo estaba. El verde no parecía tan verde, el azul no parecía tan azul… en definitiva el mundo, su mundo, parecía estar apagado aquella mañana. Confundida, caminó entre los árboles intentando encontrar alguna explicación. Se detuvo junto a uno de los árboles, posando su mano con delicadeza en el tronco. No sintió la oleada de magia que debía brotar de él, parecía que estaba muriendo. Con horror comprobó que en los otros árboles no pasara lo mismo, pero todos estaban en las mismas condiciones.

Voló ágilmente, esquivando todo lo que aparecía en su camino, hasta llegar al lago donde había un pequeño claro en el que todas las criaturas del bosque se encontraban. Cuando llegó, la mayoría de los habitantes ya estaban allí hablando entre ellos energéticamente.

-¡Levy! –gritó una de las pequeñas hadas de piel azulada acercándose a ella.- Menos mal que has llegado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Levy miró a la multitud, preocupada. Algo no estaba bien y esperaba que no fuera algo tan malo como lo que ella pensaba.

-Los dragones… –murmuró una de las elfos más anciana.- Han desaparecido.

La peliazul sintió un vacio instalarse en el estomago, la peor de sus sospechas había sido confirmada. Negó rápidamente, no podía ser, no tenía sentido. Los dragones no podían desaparecer de la noche a la mañana sin dejar ni rastro.

-No puede ser, eso es imposible. –miró al cielo esperando ver algún dragón sobrevolar el bosque como era normal. No encontró nada. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna dejándola aun más asustada.

-Las noticias se expanden rápido por el bosque. –habló uno de los gnomos.- Nadie ha visto en todo el Bosque Encantado un dragón desde ayer…

El Bosque Encantado era enorme, hectáreas y hectáreas de bosque en el que vivían miles, incluso millones de criaturas mágicas. Los humanos lo sabían y no se acercaban a él, sabían que no debían molestarlos para no ser molestados. Distintas hadas mayores (entre las que se encontraba Levy) custodiaban las distintas partes del bosque. Los dragones lo sobrevolaban día y noche asegurándose de que no había problemas de ningún tipo.

Levy sabía que era verdad, el mismo bosque le había confirmado la desaparición de los dragones. ¿Cómo había pasado algo así? Era lo peor que podía haber ocurrido, todos estaban a punto de morir sin la protección y la magia de los dragones. Sin ellos no había magia, y sin magia no podían sobrevivir porque era una parte esencial para su vida. Intentar vivir sin ella era como intentar vivir sin corazón, imposible. Aun así una parte del hada se aferraba a la idea de que aun quedaba uno en el mundo, uno solo podía mantener con vida a todos. No sería lo mismo que miles de dragones… pero suficiente para sobrevivir.

Como hada protectora no podía permitir que miles de vidas se perdieran cuando sabía que algo podía hacer. Se mordió el labio inferior pensativa. La única solución que se le ocurría era buscar a un dragón, algo arriesgado, pero debía hacerlo.

-Debe quedar uno, al menos uno. –se dijo en voz alta para conseguir creérselo del todo.-Me da igual donde esté, yo lo encontraré.

Un grito ahogado se elevó en el aire. Sorprendidos y asustados, todos los habitantes se miraron entre ellos. Sabían que no debían dejarla partir, que era un suicidio, pero también sabían que si no se hacía algo todos morirían. Aun así no podían sacrificar de esa manera a Levy, que los había cuidado y protegido durante tantos años.

-No puedes Levy, es un suicidio. –dijo uno de los elfos.

-Nadie puede acercarse a un dragón. –aseguró una de las pequeñas hadas.

Los murmullos que apoyaban los dos argumentos que se habían dado para evitar la marcha de Levy crecieron en segundos. Todos querían hacerle abrir los ojos para que no cometiera una gran estupidez. Levy intentó hablar entre las voces pero fue ignorada. Suspiró y lo intentó varias veces más con el mismo resultado. Cansada y con un creciente dolor de cabeza hizo algo que rara vez hacía, gritar.

-¡Basta! –todos se quedaron en silencio, observándola entre sorprendidos y preocupados. Ella se llevó una mano a la sien y se frotó allí donde el dolor era más grande. Miró a cada uno de sus amigos, incluso podría decir que eran como su familia y se armó de valor.- Ya sé que es peligroso, se que tal vez muera… Pero si me quedo aquí no seré útil a nadie, moriremos igualmente. Si hay una sola posibilidad de salvaros la tomaré, aunque me cueste la vida.

Todos guardaron silencio dejando que las palabras de la joven hada calaran hondo en ellos. Muchos apartaron la mirada avergonzados por no tener el valor suficiente para sacrificarse igual que ella estaba haciendo.

Levy estaba sorprendida de haber sido capaz de hablar sin que le temblase la voz. Estaba asustada, pero decidida, el miedo no iba a ser un impedimento para salvarlos. Suspiró aliviada al ver que nadie más se atrevía a hablar, no estaba segura de poder seguir manteniendo la compostura por más tiempo.

-Me prepararé para partir cuanto antes, esto no puede esperar más.

Abandonó el claro del bosque antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, ni siquiera lo hizo volando, se sentía angustiada y cansada… y el dolor de cabeza no cesaba. Levy observó todos los pequeños detalles de su bosque ya que no sabía si algún día podría volver a verlo. ¿Sería todo el bosque como el suyo o cambiaría? ¿Qué clase de criaturas encontraría? No lo sabía, pero sentía curiosidad, siempre había deseado poder explorar todo el bosque, pero la repentina muerte de su mentora la había hecho ocupar su lugar. Cuando la noticia se extendió ninguna de las de su clase había creído que lo conseguiría, era demasiado joven para el puesto, ni siquiera había cumplido los 50 años. Ahora tras casi un siglo protegiendo a los suyos nadie había sido capaz de ponerla en duda. Levy pensó que tal vez las otras hadas sí que tenían razón, después de todos iba a abandonar a los suyos en una misión con final incierto.

Intentó no pensar demasiado en ello y comenzó a preparar su equipaje, debía ser ligero si quería viajar rápido así que tendría que seleccionar muy bien lo que debía llevar.

.

.

.

Cuando Jet y Droy se enteraron de la noticia de la misión de Levy lo primero que hicieron fue visitar a su amiga para evitar que cometiera semejante locura. Llamaron a la puerta, jadeando por el esfuerzo, correr entre los árboles siempre cansaba, sobretodo si vas con prisa. La puerta se abrió sola, cosa que no les sorprendió ya que había sido Levy, con su magia, quien la había abierto al saber que eran ellos. Ambos elfos se acercaron al hada que acababa de cerrar su bolsa verde, con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

Levy se giró hacia sus mejores amigos sin perder la sonrisa. Jet y Droy eran dos elfos de su edad, altos y de rasgos afilados como todos los de su especie, aunque Droy estaba un poco rellenito. Ambos la miraban con preocupación y miedo.

-Hola, chicos –saludó Levy alegremente. –Veo que os habéis enterado ya de que me voy.

-¿Por qué te vas? ¿No puede ir otro a buscar al dragón? Todos te necesitan aquí. –dijo Jet muy serio.

-Si la magia desaparece nadie me va a necesitar aquí. Tengo que ir yo, es una tarea difícil y arriesgada y yo soy la más poderosa aquí. –dijo el hada cogiendo su bolsa y colocándosela con cuidado de no entorpecer sus alas con la cuerda. Jet y Droy se miraron sin saber que más decir para evitar que se fuera. Realmente no habían pensado nada durante el camino, solo que debían detenerla.

-Vas a volver, ¿verdad? –preguntó Droy con lágrimas en los ojos. Levy le sonrió tiernamente y asintió.

-No me va a pasar nada. –aseguró ella, el elfo le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que pensó que la espachurraría. Se sintió tan mal al tener que mentirle, pero era lo mejor para ambos. Después fue el turno de Jet, que la abrazó con menos fuerza, pero el mismo sentimiento. –Venga, venga, no os preocupéis. Debéis cuidar de todos en mi ausencia, ¿vale?

Ambos asintieron, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos y sonriéndole para darle ánimos. Levy se dejó abrazar a la vez por los dos antes de marcharse, sintiéndose mejor al ver que al menos ellos la apoyaban. Salió de su casa, seguida de sus amigos. Miró por última vez su hogar y caminó por el bosque. Durante el camino se le fueron acercando el resto de los habitantes para despedirse de ella y la acompañaron hasta el límite de su territorio.

Levy se detuvo observando el bosque que nunca había pisado. Dio un rápido vistazo atrás, despidiéndose silenciosamente de todos y suplicando por conseguir tener suerte. Apretó los puños y dio el primer paso con decisión, adentrándose en lo desconocido.

.

.

.

Lucy estaba en su habitación favorita de todo el castillo, la biblioteca. Allí podía olvidar su mundo, lleno de normas e hipócritas y vivir miles de aventuras a través de los libros. Sus favoritos eran los de fantasía, a pesar de que su padre le insistiera en que las criaturas de esos libros eran leyendas y cuentos para asustar a los niños ella sabía que eran ciertas, algo en su interior se lo aseguraba.

Escuchó los pasos de un grupo de gente resonando en el pasillo, acercándose a donde ella se encontraba y supo que su momento de lectura había terminado. Suspiró y colocó con cuidado el libro en su lugar, justo en ese momento un grupo de guardias entró en la biblioteca. Uno de ellos se adelantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante ella.

-Mi señora –dijo él respetuosamente. –Su padre, el rey, solicita su presencia, por favor acompáñenos.

Lucy asintió levemente y siguió a los guardias hasta la sala del trono. Por el camino intentó averiguar que quería su padre de ella esta vez, pero nada le vino a la mente. Las puertas se abrieron y alguien en el interior anuncio su llegada, a Lucy siempre le había parecido estúpido que lo hicieran cuando no había visitas en el castillo. Sin embargo, su padre difería en ese aspecto con ella, como en muchos otros. Se acercó al trono donde su padre estaba sentado e hizo una pequeña reverencia, algo que también detestaba, por muy rey que fuera seguía siendo su padre. Pero el rey disfrutaba de esas muestras de sumisión y respeto.

-¿Desea algo, padre? –su voz sonaba neutra y sin emoción alguna, pero el rey no pareció darse cuenta.

Desde que era pequeña Lucy se había desvivido por hacer que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella, cosa que nunca había conseguido a pesar de que los reinos vecinos adulaban su belleza y su forma de ser.

-Verás, Lucy, ya estás en edad de casarte. –comenzó el rey. Lucy se tensó aunque siguió aparentado tranquilidad. –Ya tengo al marido perfecto para ti, todo está arreglado y te casarás con él en un mes.

Lucy parpadeó intentando darle un significado a las palabras de su padre. Se tenía que casar con alguien a quien no amaba en un mes… es más, ni siquiera estaba segura de si conocía al que sería su nuevo marido.

-¿Quién? –preguntó de forma cortante la princesa ganándose un gruñido y una mueca por parte de su padre.

-Cuida tus modales, niña, estás hablando con él rey. –ladró este inclinándose hacia ella. "¡Y tú estás hablando con tu hija, maldito orgulloso!" pensó la chica con rabia. –Es un príncipe de un país vecino, Dan Straight, tu matrimonio con él conseguirá la unión de nuestros reinos, algo que nos vendrá muy bien en el caso de que se desate una guerra.

La iba a usar otra vez, ni siquiera le prestaba atención pero al final hacia con ella lo que quería. Las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos, pero no estaba dispuesta a llorar, no delante de su padre. Intentó relajarse, cosa que no consiguió, cada vez estaba más enfadada. Antes de que pudiera detenerse asintió levemente y salió a toda prisa de la sala, ignorando los gritos de su padre. Sabía que los guardias podían alcanzarla, pero parecía que no la seguían, tal vez ellos entendieran un poco como se sentía y sabían que quería estar sola.

Lucy entró en su habitación y atrancó la puerta. Se tiró en la cama con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, escondió la cara entre los almohadones y gritó frustrada y enfadada con su mundo, su reino, ese tal Dan, pero sobretodo con su padre. Cuando era niña siempre soñó que un príncipe azul la iba a salvar de un dragón… o de su padre que parecía ser incluso peor que una de esas criaturas. Ahora lo único que deseaba es que su padre le dejase vivir su vida tranquila y sin tener que complacer a miles de personas que no se preocupaban por ella.

Tras gritar lo suficiente, se levantó de la cama y se sentó junto a la ventana. Se preguntó cómo sería su vida su hubiera sido una simple campesina y uno una princesa. Cómo sería tener un padre que se preocupa por ti y te quiere. Cómo sería tener un verdadero hogar.

A pesar de los lujos y comodidades siempre había estado sola, encerrada en aquel castillo día y noche. Sonriendo a personas que hoy eran amigos y mañana podían ser enemigos. Su único y verdadero deseo era ser libre, vivir como en las historias que leía, conocer lo que los demás hombres no se habían atrevido a explorar.

Desde su ventana podía ver la gran extensión de bosque, el Bosque Encantado, el lugar donde siempre había soñado ir. Desde su ventana no podía ver los confines del bosque, daba igual si miraba hacia el este, oeste o norte, solo podía ver como verde y azul se unían en el horizonte. Las leyendas decían que el bosque no tenía fin, Lucy pensaba que tal vez fuese cierto ya que ni desde la torre más alta del castillo conseguía ver los límites del bosque.

Aquel bosque siempre la había atraído, nunca había podido acercarse, nadie lo hacía por miedo a no regresar nunca. Pero ni todas las advertencias de su nana serían suficientes para alejarla de allí, una parte de ella ya era del bosque.

Se asomó aun más a la ventana, sopesando la posibilidad de huir para siempre, vivir libre en el bosque. Allí no sería una princesa, solo una criatura más. El corazón le latía con fuerza, debido a la emoción, pero una parte de ella estaba asustada, ¿qué pasaría si no lo conseguía? Entonces lo tuvo claro, no podía permitirse fallar, pasase lo que pasase. El atardecer se acercaba y esa sería su perfecta oportunidad. Se limpió los restos de lágrimas con decisión y comenzó a prepararlo todo.

.

.

.

Se acomodó aun más la capa sobre la cabeza para tapar su cabellera rubia y se aseguró que los almohadones que había metido en la cama parecieran tener su forma. Una vez tuvo todo comprobado salió de su habitación. Afortunadamente nadie la había molestado en toda la tarde así que había podido pensar con tranquilidad. Siguió el camino que ya tenía preparado, justo como pensó no encontró a nadie por los pasillos por los que iba. La puerta del castillo y la de las murallas estaba abierta, a esas horas las personas que habían venido a hacer negocio dentro del castillo o a pedir la ayuda del rey se marchaban sin ningún tiempo de control. Ella se escondió entre la multitud y salió sin ser vista. Cuando decían que la mejor forma de esconder algo era a la vista de todos no se equivocaban.

Una vez fuera del castillo miró a su alrededor. No estaba muy segura de que camino debía tomar, rara vez salía del castillo y cuando lo hacía era en carro. Buscó el bosque con la mirada y sonrió cuando lo encontró, de noche era más oscuro y siniestro, pero seguía teniendo el encanto que solo ella parecía ver. Disimuladamente caminó hasta las afueras de la ciudad, una vez sola comenzó a correr. Salió fuera del camino que llevaba al reino contiguo y corrió campo a través por la pradera que separaba el reino del bosque. A lo lejos escuchó un gran alboroto en el castillo. Debía ser la hora de cenar y ella no estaba ni siquiera en la ciudad.

Debía darse prisa porque desde las almenas tal vez podían verla en la pradera. El corazón le latía con fuerza, el vestido dejó de estorbarle y corrió todo lo deprisa que podían sus piernas a pesar del dolor que empezaban a acumular. El sonido de los cascos de caballo chocando contra el suelo creía cada segundo, sabía que la habían descubierto pero no se rendiría, su meta estaba tan cerca…

Vio un hueco para entrar entre los frondosos árboles que hacían de barrera y se coló entre ellos, sumergiéndose totalmente en la oscuridad. Le faltaba el aire y le dolían las piernas, aunque quisiera seguir avanzando no podría, la atraparían en cuestión de minutos. Ya se estaba imaginando el duro discurso de su padre y por supuesto su castigo, no vería la luz del sol en mucho tiempo.

Se tumbó en el suelo bocarriba, los árboles eran enormes y no dejaban pasar apenas la luz de la luna. Escuchaba los sonidos del bosque, de un bosque normal, animales, las hojas movidas por la brisa… pero sabía que en realidad allí todo era mágico.

Confundida porque los guardias no llegaban miró hacia la barrera de árboles, buscando el hueco por donde había entrado, pero no había nada. Los árboles estaban tan pegados entre ellos que estaba segura de que costaría meter esta una espada entre ellos. Sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado pero infinitamente agradecida por aquel golpe de suerte Lucy se levantó y siguió caminando, adentrándose en el bosque.

Caminó sedienta y exhausta, se lamentó por no haber hecho una parada en la cocina antes de marcharse, pero era peligroso para su huida. Vio algunas bayas, pero sabía que no debía comer nada que no conociera… algo asustada porque no conocía datos reales de aquel lugar, siguió avanzando. El vestido y la capa se le enganchaban en las ramas más bajas, rajándose y dejando rastros de tela a sus espaldas.

La brisa nocturna le calaba hasta los huesos haciéndola tiritar, se apretujó más contra la capa, pero de poco servía. Además del frio tenía que lidiar con la horrible sensación de sentirse observada por miles de ojos. Cada paso que daba estaba siendo vigilado, y lo peor es que no sabía si eran bestias salvajes que la devorarían o simples habitantes curiosos del bosque.

Llegó hasta un pequeño claro donde la brisa corría con más fuerza. Estuvo a punto de marcharse hasta que vio unas ruinas de lo que parecía un pequeño torreón. Entró con cuidado sopesando si era lo bastante estable, pero no parecía haber ningún problema grave en la estructura. Se adentró un poco más buscando el mejor sitio donde dormir. Estaba oscuro pero gracias a la luz de la luna pudo observar que el lugar estaba modestamente amueblado. No le dio mucha importancia ya que no podía ver el estado de los muebles y pensó que estaban allí desde que el torreón estuvo habitado. El sonido de pasos tras ella la sobresaltó. No se atrevió a moverse, pero ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que no estaba sola.

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero tener el siguiente pronto jeje No olvidéis dejar un review con vuestra opinión, se agradece y es importante para saber si os gusta o si debo cambiar algo (no puedo leer mentes... aun no xD) Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leer ;3 Nos vemos en el siguiente~ **

**Bye! **


End file.
